1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-soluble, non-dusting, sugar co-crystallized N-[N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-.alpha.-aspartyl]-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester (neotame) composition. This invention also relates to a process for producing a water-soluble, non-dusting sugar co-crystallized neotame composition, as well as to beverages, fluid dairy products, condiments, baked goods, frostings, bakery fillings, candy, chewing gum or table-top sweeteners prepared with the sugar co-crystallized N-[N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-.alpha.-aspartyl]-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester compositions and methods of preparing the same.
2. Related Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,757 describes a crystallized sugar product containing a heat-sensitive, acidic, or high invert sugar substance. Such crystallized sugar products are said to be dry, granular, free-flowing, non-caking and readily dispersible in water. The crystallized sugar products are formed via a two-step process: preparing a premix of dry granular or transformed sugar base with a heat-sensitive, acidic or high invert sugar substance; and then co-crystallizing by concentrating a sugar syrup, adding a predetermined amount of premix and subjecting the mixture to impact beating.
The use of high potency dipeptide sweeteners, such as neotame (about 8000.times. sweeter than sucrose), requires consideration of the ability to deliver the sweetener and the solubility of the sweetener. Thus, effective means for delivering such a high potency sweetener such as neotame in desired compositions would be very useful. In particular, it is highly desirable to provide a means for uniformly dispersing a high potency dipeptide sweetener such as neotame so as to avoid "hot spots" of high intensity sweetener.